unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Cult of Lythronax
The '''Cult of Lythronax '''is a cult dedicated to the one and only, you guessed it, Lythronax. It holds its gatherings in Dinosaur World. A lot of Satanists have left their beliefs for this one, and because of this Googolplex and Bob Saget ''HATE ''Lythronax. (Keep in mind Lythronax was created at a time when Bob Saget was Satan, not Basement Cat, and also that Satanism still worships Bob Saget despite him not being Satan anymore. Lythronax is on neutral terms with its father.) Members of this Cult are known as Lythronists and are feared throughout the UnWorld., and the belief in the Cult is called Lythronism. Origins Contrary to popular belief, the Cult was ''not ''founded by Lythronax, who is merely the idol. It was also a lot newer than people think. Rather, the founder of this cult was actually Thumper, the Teletubby Land bunny. Being situated in one of the lowest layers of Hell gave Teletubby Land a perfect view of the explosive rebirth of Lythronax, in 1616. Then it soon after went on a rampage in Teletubby Land, killing everything in sight. Thumper was inspired by this by beast. It was more vicious, destructive, and bloodthirsty than the Teletubbies had ever been! Thumper then killed a bunny near him and brought it to Lythronax. Shocked at how bitter the soul tasted, Lythronax was very pleased at Thumper and decided to spare him. Thumper thought this new beast was more worthy of worshipping than Satan or even the Teletubbies. He then founded the Cult of Lythronax. At first the cult only consisted of Teletubby Land bunnies (they still make up a fifth of all members) and was hosted in Teletubby Land. Lythronax wanted more members to join his glorious religion and relocated the cult to Dinosaur World, even giving the members homes there (the thrashed corpse of an Apatosaurus). The Cult of Lythronax gained a lot of publicity after this, drawing in members from all over the UnUniverse, and even luring Satanists away from their former religion to Lythronism. The Cult of Lythronax still thrives to this day, gaining new members often. Initiation Getting into the Cult of Lythronax is quite hard. To do so, you must destroy a nation full of life, taking all life with it. However, it can't be Dinosaur World, since that's where the cult is situated, or Teletubby Land, since that's where it was born. After that's done, you must come to the meeting place. Blood will be smeared on your forehead in the shape of one of Lythronax's teeth. Congratulations, you're officially a member. Sacrifices Lythronax likes a sacrifice daily. Go figure. But, being the nice guy it is, Lythronax prefers not to sacrifice its own members and instead merely requires the sacrifice of a non-member, completely devouring its soul. So why is a sacrifice so important when Lythronax already kills hundreds of millions a day? Well, a sacrifice amplifies the bitterness of the soul (no, it literally ''tastes ''more bitter) by a ridiculous number once killed. And Lythronax ''loves ''bitter tastes. Trivia * Members of this cult hate both Satanists and the Undefeatables. Normally, the Undefeatables would do something about this, but they can't since Lythronax is protecting them. * How would YOU like to be the ''next ''sacrifice? Eh? Eh? No? Okay :( Category:Cults Category:Organizations